HarryPotterLoveStory
by potterhead278
Summary: A Story About Love between a few charaters get out of hand
1. Chapter 1

**Harry potter love story 1**

Hermione is on holiday in france everyone logs into the school chat room

Zambi has signed in

Gryffindor princess has signed in

Slytherin prince has signed in

Harry James potter has signed in

Blaise hello everyone :-)

Slytherin prince you don't speak to gryffindors Blaise

Hermione well hello to you to malfoy!

Harry haha Hermione hows France

Draco wait Blaise your in france aren't you!

Blaise yeah I am why?

Draco as Hermione is in France too

Hermione Blaise meet me later just to anoy malfoy

Harry haha:L are you too at the same place then

Blaise yeah! Saw Hermione earlier wasnt sure if it was her or not though

Hermione were did you see me

Blaise in the bar

Hermione oh yeah I was getting drinks for my family

Blaise ah well I'm off surfing see you later :-) x

Blaise has signed off

Draco. Stay away from him

Hermione just because it kills you I'm going down to the beach now bye Harry xx

Hermione signed off

Harry and then there was two!

Draco shut up potter!

Harry why don't you like Hermione

Few weeks later on the train to hogwarts

Blaise hey Draco

Draco not with your new friend

Blaise oh mionie

Draco yes!

With Ron Harry & Ginny

Hermione how is everyone

Harry how was France with your friend

Hermione haha was fine

Ron friend?

Blaise walks past the cabin and walks into the door

Hermione such a twat!

Ginny but you love him

Draco Blaise what the hell are you doing

Pansy don't spend your time round here

Draco he's looking for his friend

Pansy stupid gryffindor then!

Ron keep walking pansy

Pansy shut it weasel

Ron go and do one you ugly dog!

Draco pansy lets leave them to throw petty insults around

At hogwarts walking round the castle Blaise see's Hermione

Blaise Hermione?

Hermione oh hi Blaise

Blaise why don't you and Draco get along

Hermione well it was when Harry didn't want to be friends with him so I became friends with Harry and Ron and we haven't liked each other since

Draco walks down

Draco Blaise come on you can't be seen with her

Blaise what ever I dont care it's just Harry told you different in your first year

Draco im off Blaise see you in the common room

Hermione you alright Blaise

Blaise your not going to leave me are you ?

Hermione well not for 20 mins til we've got back in common room

Blaise oh yeh didn't realise what time it is see you later *kisses Hermione on the cheek*

Hermione walks off to the common room

Ginny what you so smily about Hermione

Hermione nothing im off to bed

In the chat room

Zambi has signed in

Gin has signed in

Ginny: was you with Hermione like 10 mins ago

Blaise: yeah why

Ginny: she came in grinning like a cheasher cat!

Blaise: oh erm she can explain that

Hermione'Jean'Granger has just signed in

Ginny : I'll ask her now then shall I

Hermione ask me what?

Blaise why when you came in you was smiling so much

Dracomalfoy has just signed in

Ginny well which one is going to tell me

Hermione Blaise ?

Draco what's going off here !

Blaise:fine I kissed her why the hell does everyone need/want to know about everything here!

Zambi changed his personal message : s/r muggle studdies homework - love her loads

Draco you kissed who?

Ginny Hermione

Hermione changed her personal message fed up so much of people getting involved when not needed! Amazing summer

Blaise texted Hermione

Blaise - I'm so so sorry if you didn't want them to know Ginny was just getting on and on about it was doing my head in so much im sorry

Hermione - I'm sorry you had to go through it to be honest it'd not the best thing to go through never mind in your first day, I don't mind you told her I trust her but the fact Draco knows is the problem he has the Lbiggest mouth in hogwarts he'll spread it round

Blaise oh really? Didn't think he'd be like that with people?, well im off to bed now night love you!

Everyone. Signed out of the chat room


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry potter love story 2** Ginny morning Hermione going to see your boyfriend today

*Hermione got dressed grabbed her phone and walked straight out of the dorm*

Harry are you ok Hermione

Hermione I'll be okk, thank-you

Harry are you going down to breakfast

Hermione yeah

Harry is Ginny Hermione haven't spoke to her this morning

Harry ok well Ron isn't dressed yet so them two can come down together

In the great hall!

Draco oh look who it is

Hermione oh fuck off and go back to your ugly girlfriend

Draco wo you got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning

Hermione and Draco get a text at the same time from Blaise Look I know you don't get along with each other (Draco+Hermione) but I love Hermione and could you both get on and Draco is my best friend and I wouldn't want to lose either of you you mean the world; meet my by black lake at dinner Blaise

Hermione come on Harry lets go and get some breakfast

Draco look Hermione I know we don't get along but for the sake of the situation we can be civil with each other

Harry what situation Draco shes seeing Blaise Harry and?

Hermione well ok Draco see you around

Blaise comes into the great hall and goes up to Hermione

Blaise Hermione can I have a word with you a moment

Hermione yeah Blaise has Draco said anything to you get Hermione he went we may not like each other but let's be civil Blaise oh right Hermione well I've got to go see you after class *kiss him *

Draco walks up Draco watch her Blaise as someone may try and take her from you

Blaise I've got I go now for divination what have you got

Draco defence against the dark arts

Draco walks in and sits next to Hermione

Ron am I seeing things or is Draco sitting next to Hermione

Harry well they need to get along as she goes out with Blaise

Ron she goes out with Blaise I'm divination

Ginny I'm sorry about yesterday Blaise

Blaise it's fine Ginny I hope we can all get along or be civil at least

Ginny I know I'll get along with you for mione sake

Dinner time down at black lake with Blaise and Draco and Ginny Ginny and draco was getting pretty close Hermione and Blaise was messing around Blaise was spinning her round


	3. Chapter 3

Harry potter love story 3

It was the end of the school day Harry and Draco and Blaise and Ginny had quidich practice and Hermione was walking round the castle grounds

Luna what you doing walking round on your own Hermione

Hermione oh hi Luna just walking to meet everyone at quidich field as they should be done by now

Luna ok im off to see neville

Hermione is waiting for them to finish

Blaise you alright babe?

Hermione yeah i'll be fine thanks

Ginny Blaise what's up with her

Blaise I don't know

Harry she looks annoyed

Draco for god sake

Draco flys down to Hermione

Draco are you alright

Hermione yeah I am

Draco you don't seem it

Hermione I'm just fed up

Draco of what

Hermione I don't feel wanted he's never told me he loves me

Hermione walks off

Blaise what did you do you upset her

Draco no I found out why she's unhappy mate

Everyone goes back to their common room Blaise and Draco see Hermione sat on the stairs you go down to, to get to Slytherin commons room

Draco I'll leave you two alone

Blaise okk mate

Blaise what up mione

Hermione do you really have no clue

Blaise no tell me

Hermione you should know without me telling you night Blaise

Hermione walks off

Draco to Blaise

Draco Blaise what the hell

Blaise what draco

Draco go in the common room im going to sort this out

On wizard chat

Blaise has signed in

Hermione logged on to change her pm to - so you tell me one thing then fxuc off

Blaise changed his relationship status to in a relationship with Hermione granger

Hermione has logged off

Draco Hermione wait up I need to talk to you

Hermione what Draco

Draco why didn't you tell him why your upset

Hermione because I couldn't bring my self to do it

Draco well the amount of things I could never bring my self to do I wouldn't be known for who I am

Hermione haha really

Draco yeah something I want to do today but I haven't

Hermione why don't you do it now

Draco leans in and kisses her


	4. Chapter 4

HarryPotterLoveStory4  
  
Hermione I've got to go to bed now

Draco ok night

Blaise texted Draco

Draco, can you tell me what's gone off you've been gone half an hour

Draco walks into the common room and straight to his dorm

Blaise texts Hermione

Mione?whats up in always here forever and always blaise

In the morning at 6 on the chat room

BlaiseHermione logs in

Malfoy has signed in

Hermionehas signed in and changed her pm to talk about tired no sleep all night

Malfoy how come you haven't slept

Hermione to much on my mind

BlaiseHermione are you alright babe you didn't reply to my text last night

Hermione yeah I broke my phone

Hermione logged off

With Blaise and Draco

Blaise Draco tell me what happened when you was with Hermione last night

Draco Blaise I promised I wouldn't tell you it's not my place to tell you

At breakfast

Gryffindor table

Draco walks up to Hermione

Draco Hermione have you told him yet

Hermione going to later,

Draco right ok

Blaise texted Hermione

I see the way you look at him I know you feel differently about me since being here, your always talking to each other, you don't see my often anymore and what's changed your being strange with me this past day and I would like to know why

Hermione is walking to class and checks her phone reads the text message and runs into Draco and he asks her whats wrong as she is crying

Draco what the hell

Hermione I know what am I ment to say to him

Blaise why don't you just tell me to my face

Hermione you know how I feel about you ! You mean everything I tell you, you don't tell me so what am i ment to think

Pansy so which one are you with granger

Hermione piss off parkinson

Pansy oh because I have some thing to shown Blaise * shows a photo of Draco and Hermione kissin*

Blaise what the hell you two are you trying to hurt me

Draco you don't have a clue mate

Blaise what do you mean I don't have a clue

Draco I

Hermione pansy now you've fucked things up when dont you run off and fuck other people life up

Blaise well Draco

Hermione walks off to class it's round the corner

In muggle studies

Ginny were have you been Hermione

Mgongal can hear two people shouting in the corridor

Hermione oh shit

Ginny what

Hermione it's Blaise and Draco arguing

Blaise SPIT IT OUT THEN MATE

draco WHY ARE YOU BEING LIKE THIS ALL OF A SUDDEN

Blaise I'VE SEEN THE WAY YOU LOOK AT EACH OTHER IM NOT STUPID YOU LOVE HER

Draco BLAISE SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND

Blaise SO WHY DID YOU KISS HER LAST NIGHT

in class everyone looks at Hermione

Pansy happy granger

Hermione I'd get running dog!

Pansy what?

Hermione runs after her

Ginny Hermione get back here

Hermione why

Harry what ever shes done isn't worth it

Mgongal Hermione granger out here now

Mgongal Draco Blaise Hermione I'm giving you the morning off to sort your differences

In Slytherin common room

Hermione i can't come in

Draco of course you can *he picks her up and puts her over his shoulder*

Blaise you two are unbelievable

Draco get it out your system them Blaise

Blaise what the hell mate you fucked it up

Draco yes I admit I like her she's beautiful I've liked her since the first time I laid eyes on her but Blaise I know you love her that's why I won't go there with her I'm sorry that I kissed her but I needed her to know how I felt

Hermione in all fairness this doesn't include me its about me and I have got to go and see dumbledore

Blaise we'll sort it out and see you later

Hermione leaves the room

Blaise yes Draco I understand we're your coming from but you knew what was upsetting her and didn't tell me and for me to find out that you then went and kissed her makes me feel like your trying to split us up

Draco I knew why she was upset it just isn't my place to say it so I wasn't going to say it and the kiss was in the moment but I do love her

Blaise well just leave me alone from now on then and go for her

Draco you can't help it for falling in love Blaise

On wiz face

Blaise Zambi well have lost my mates and my girl  
Ginny what's up Blaise  
Blaise I'll popup to you  
Hermione really Blaise your being so immature bye

Hermione yes finally get to go home tomorrow  
Harry how come  
Hermione Halloween isn't it  
Harry ah yeah and can I speak to you please  
Hermione yeah sure Harry

Hermione jean granger went from being in a relationship to being single  
Pansy parkinson awh dumped you  
Draco lucius malfoy get lost parkinson


	5. Chapter 5

HarryPotterLoveStory5

With Hermione and Harry

Harry are you alright about your breakup with Blaise

Hermione no "starts crying"

Harry hugging her

Draco walks past

Draco Hermione what's up

Harry malfoy?

Draco we get along since she was with him

Harry okk

Hermione no I'm not he made me feel like a joke

Draco Hermione come with me

Hermione ok I'll speak to you later Harry

Hermione and Draco walk off

Draco I know it's my fault that you two arent together anymore but I cant help my feelings for you Hermione will you go out with me

Hermione yes I will draco

Draco well urn I'll see you tomorrow then ?

Hermione yeah you shall

In gryffindor common room

Hermione Harry do you want to speak to me still

Harry no it doesn't matter

Hermione walks up to her dorm and she sits oh her bed

Ginny walks in all bubbly

Hermione doesn't notice

Hermione logs in on chat

Draco logs in on chat

Ginny logs in

Blaise logs in

Draco well this Just got awkward

Ginny changes her pm to I love you Blaise

Hermione changes her pm to officially not coming back to hogwarts after the next holiday

Ginny why you not coming back?

Hermione no need for me to be here anymore

Draco there is one

Blaise oh Hermione shut up Shut up your being so immature about the whole situation

Hermione you make me feel like shit so what am I ment to do


	6. Chapter 6

HarryPotterLoveStory6

Ginny well maybe it's the wrong time to say im going out with Blaise

Hermione slams her laptop shut walks out of the dorm grabbing her phone

Text to Draco

Draco? Did you know about them two getting together

Text to Hermione

No I didnt bab and were have you gone? Are you alright

To Draco

I'm just out of my dorm as Ginny is in there and I cant see why they have got together

To Hermione

Clearly they have gotten closer than we thought and go back to your common room please

To Draco

Yeah they have and I am back now

On Hermiones way back to common room she runs into a Slytherin

Blaise well what are you doing out at this time

Hermione since when does it concern you

Blaise since your my mates girlfriend

Hermione what shit you chatting

Pansy oh drop it granger we know your with Draco

Hermione and what if I am pug it's nothing to do with you and I'll be on my way now

Blaise I should have known when he said watch her someone will take her it would be him

Text from Draco

I heard you ran into pansy and Blaise on the way back

Text from Hermione

Yeah they was quizzing me to get answers out of me about going out with you

Text from Draco

Ohh do they ever pack it in they're just jealous

Text from Hermione

I guess only time will tell

Text from Draco

yeah I guess so but I wish they wouldn't do it I hate them sometimes now I'm off to bed baby I have quidich practise tomorrow meet me after love you

Text from Hermione

Yes babe I will meet you even though I though it was a match tomorrow night babe

The next day at quidich

Harry I so wanna knock malfoy off of his broom

Wood slow down Harry what's got your wand in a knot

Harry Draco Malfoy

Wood well lets go and win this match then

Pansy parkinson well well well look what we have here

Hermione problem pug

Pansy non at all part from you need to learn to keep your legs close babe

Hermione one I'm not your babe and two I've had two lads the whole time here then you've probs slept with every lad in Slytherin and part of gryffindor I known who you've slept with in gryffindor parkinson

Pansy oh shut it you little screb

After the match

Hermione is waiting for malfoy

Malfoy Hermione you still there

Hermione yes I am

Goyle well well well what do we have here a gryffindor mudblood outside Slytherin quidich changing rooms

Malfoy walks out

Malfoy ah goyle professor snape sent me an owl saying he's looking for you

Goyle fine but we will finish this later granger  
Goyle walks off

Malfoy now where can we go

Hermione eh?

Malfoy drags her into the Slytherin changing rooms and starts kissing her passionately

Hermione malfoy

Malfoy yes what's up

Hermione why don't you tell your mates that you go out with me

Malfoy as our friends don't exactly get on do they


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry potter love story part 7**

Later that day Ron and Harry see Draco walking round the grounds looking mad / upset

Ginny hey guys

Ron oh hi

Ginny why are you two so interested in Malfoy all of a sudden

Harry no reason

Blaise Ginny are you coming?

Ginny and Blaise walk off and see Hermione upset

Blaise oh my days what is it with you two today

Hermione go and do one freak

Blaise well Draco is upset and you are

Hermione well I'm off now

On wiz face

Hermione'Grangerhas signed in  
Malfoy is here

Malfoy is it just us on here

Hermione yes why xx

Malfoy I'm sorry what I did I didn't mean to upset you

Hermione I shouldn't have reacted the way I did xx

Harry signed in

Malfoy I love you Hermione!

Harry what the hell!

Draco well I love her potty

Harry I'm cool with that!

Hermione at least I've told my friends unlike some people

Hermione signed off

Draco oh my days

Harry guessing you haven't told your friends

Draco nope as well we all don't exactly see eye to eye

Harry well not when my girl has been cheating on me with your best mate

Next day at breakfast

Owl sent to Hermione Harry Blaise Ginny Ron pansy grabbe goyle meet outside ROR after breakfast something's need to be said

At breakfast harry did any of you get an owl to meet near ROR after this

Well it's after breakfast

Ron what they hell is this about now

Draco I thought I'd just tell you all that me and Hermione are together!


End file.
